


Thunder

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dutch, arthur is their son yeehaw, hosea is scared of thunderstorms, little teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: Hosea has always been scared of thunderstorms, but Dutch is always there to keep him safe.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rdr2 fic and most likely wont be my last because i fuckin love those cowboyes

Dutch shivered as dark clouds started crawling up the horizon, their telltale shadows against the sunset indicating an oncoming storm. A bad one, at that. He turned on his heel, giving the Count one last pat before leading him to the edge of camp closest to his and Hosea’s tent and rehitching him. As he finished tying the reigns on the post, he spotted Hosea out of the corner of his eye, reading something on a piece of paper. 

“Hosea!” He called out, walking toward his lover with a heart clenched tight in his chest. From Hosea’s blank expression to his relaxed posture, it didn’t seem that he had seen—or sensed—the oncoming storm. 

Hosea looked up right as Dutch reached him. “Yes, my dear?” 

Dutch bit his tongue, unsure about whether or not to lie. Finally, he decided not to beat around the bush. “There’s a storm on its way, let’s get to the tent.”

At that, Hosea’s expression darkened. He shoved the paper into his pocket, ignoring the way it crumpled roughly. “Yeah,” he whispered, “alright.” Dutch offered a hand, which he took, and Dutch helped him up from his spot at the picnic table. He wrapped his arm around Dutch, already starting to shake, and earned a sympathetic squeeze. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Dutch whispered in his ear, “you’ve got me.” 

“My hero,” Hosea said sarcastically. 

“So, you don’t want me there tonight?” Dutch asked, knowing the answer already but never passing on a chance to be an asshole to his love.

Hosea shook harder. “Shut your damn mouth.” 

Dutch slouched and turned his head to press a kiss against the slightly shorter man’s neck. “You know I don’t mean nothin’ by it, H’sea.” Hosea leaned in. "I'm here through thick and thin."

They reached their bed soon enough, Hosea taking a moment to untie his shoes before sliding under their thick pelt quilt. His eyes were wide as he watched Dutch do the same, his hands shaky as they reached for Dutch’s arms to pull him closer. 

“No need to be impatient, dear, it ain’t even started raining yet,” Dutch murmured, just as a loud crack of thunder startled a squeak out of Hosea. “I stand corrected.” He slid an arm under Hosea’s trembling form, pulling him just about as close together as they could get. Realizing that he hadn’t turned on the gramophone before laying down, he lifted his head to see if anyone was nearby. Arthur stood at the collection box, dumping in a few pocket watches that Dutch had no idea how he had acquired, and did not plan to ask about. “Arthur, my boy,” he called out, catching his son’s attention just before he walked away. 

“Yeah?” He responded, stepping out of the drizzle into the tent. 

“Can you turn on the gramophone? You know how Hosea gets.” Arthur nodded solemnly, moving quickly to the gramophone and starting a record. “Thank you, Arthur,” Dutch said over the noise of his music, “now, get somewhere dry. Don’t want you catching cold in this storm, son.” 

“‘Course.” Arthur stepped out, lightning illuminating him as he jogged across camp to his own setup. 

Dutch resettled himself against Hosea and slowly started working his hands through the older man’s thin hair. He tucked Hosea’s head under his chin, holding him against his chest and hoping that his strong heartbeat would help his lover calm down. Still, every clap of thunder pulled the breath from Dutch’s lungs as Hosea squeezed him harder than he thought possible, the fear crackling through Hosea's veins almost tangible. Dutch reflected on how such a ruthless, level headed man could be so scared of something as simple as a thunderstorm. To each their own, he concluded, knowing that there was no use in wondering  _ why _ it was that thunderstorms got Hosea all riled up, but instead in learning how to keep him from having a breakdown during them. 

Hours passed as they lay together, intertwined in each others’ warmth, shaking and holding hushed conversations. The storm raged on, every flash of lightning illuminating Hosea’s slim figure against Dutch’s. It hurt Dutch to see Hosea in this shape, to feel him shaking like a leaf with every noise the storm made. He held his lover impossibly closer, relief starting to pool in his chest when he felt Hosea’s breathing even out, his eyes closed peacefully in sleep. He did what he could to keep Hosea from waking as they rode out the storm, and before he knew it, he was asleep as well. 

When he woke up the next morning to Hosea still asleep against his chest and the gramophone’s volume diminished, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes only to see Arthur standing at the collection box again, dripping wet, with two pocket watches dangling from his grip. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed The Dads  
> (also it seems that every time i rob/loot someone i get a pocketwatch so i needed to include something about that for Comedic Value akdjskfjdj)  
> anyways my tumblr is [colorblindsteverogers](https://colorblingsteverogers.tumblr.com) but i mostly only post marvel so (sad cowboy emoji)


End file.
